Camp Revenge
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Two rival camps always try to prank each other. But one prank takes things a little too far. Now a counselor's life is put on the line. But there must be someone working with the rival camp. What will happen when the camps realize someone isn't who they say they are? How will the camps be flipped upside down? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: With only one person having voted, I decided to delay the possible next story in the broken glass series. This has been scheming in my mind for who knows how long. Mwah ha ha! I just want to make a quick point for this story. All the counselors are 19ish. Any mentioned campers are 14ish. Alright? Good. This probably won't be the longest story but it won't be the shortest. Here is my newest story. Camp Revenge. Oh! One more thing. The camps are only named Camp Everlark and Camp Odesta because I really couldn't think of great names for the camps.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 1 - The Beginning of Something Big

Katniss POV

It's that time of year again. Camp time. I drove Prim to the camp. I know I'm going to have to unpack the car because I see Thresh has already got here. Prim will run to find Rue. I got my list of kids in my cabin. This is the first year Prim isn't in my cabin. I look who I got partnered with this year. My partner from last year, Madge, broke her leg so she can't come to this year. I see the name _Glimmer _on top of my list. Glimmer is my partner? Of all the people I got Glimmer? I finished unpacking the car and I head to cabin number five. I see Glimmer is already there. I watch Prim go up to cabin three. I know Clove and Desiree always are in charge of that cabin. I walk in to the cabin. I see Glimmer has already claimed one of the counselor beds. I set my huge duffel bag and my other bag for cabin stuff on the other bed. Night one would be calm. We always do the big 'Welcome Back' fire. It would also be the first prank of the year from Camp Odesta. I walked out of the cabin to find Clove and Desiree. They typically try to plan prank one during the day. I walk down the beach until I saw Clove and Desiree on a pair of jet skis. I saw Clove had a giant bag with her. I called and they looked at me. They shut off the jet skis and wove me over.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" I asked eyeing the bag in Clove's hand.

"First prank of the year baby!" Desiree said.

"This bag of snakes is so going to the beaches of Camp Odesta," Clove smiled holding the bag up.

"Well I see you guys have Rue and Prim in your cabin this year," I sighed.

"Sorry. I know Prim and Rue have always been in your cabin but this year I guess they decided to separate you two this year," Desiree shrugged.

"It's fine just promise to take care of those two for me," I said.

"Don't worry Kitty Kat. But we need to go while we have the chance. Be back soon," Clove yelled as she drove off.

Desiree wove goodbye before she drove off. I walked back along the beach but it wasn't long until I heard screams coming from Camp Odesta. I looked and saw Clove and Desiree racing back. They quickly got off the jet skis and whipped off the wet suits and put them back in the storage shed where all the wet suits go. They came out in their swimsuits. Clove was in a black and purple striped bikini. Desiree was in a white bikini with yellow polka dots. They looked panicked but pleased.

"What happened?" I asked between laughs.

"Well when we threw the bag, Finnick and Annie were walking along the beach and it sort of hit them," Clove said while she doubled over in laughter.

"What did you two do?" I heard a voice call over the horizon.

I looked up and saw Cato and Marvel coming over the hill. They were dating Clove and Desiree. Or as I called them, Clato and Foxel. Cato lifted Clove off the ground and Marvel kissed Desiree. I rolled my eyes. I just thought though. Maybe the return prank will be pretty bad and directed to Clove and Desiree.

"Katniss!" I heard someone scream.

I turned around and saw Glimmer coming up to me.

"Kitty Kat! All of our campers are here. You need to come back so we can get bunks sorted out!" she whined.

"I guess I gotta go," I said to the group.

This is going to be a long summer.

Desiree POV

"Poor Katniss. Stuck with Glimmer for the summer. I remember the year she was my partner. That's why I'm thankful you and Paisley joined the counselor crew. We were separated and you became my new partner. And this year both Paisley and Madge couldn't come. Now those two are stuck together. That much suck for Kitty Kat," Clove said.

"We should probably check on our cabin," I sighed.

We head on to our cabin. We quickly change into our counselor outfits. Our shirts were tie-dye pink, orange, and purple. Boy shirts are green, blue and indigo. The front had Camp Everlark in white and the back had what looked like a white paint splatter with our names and nickname in the tie-dye. The back of my shirt read _Desiree _and on the bottom on white said _Foxface _because it was my nickname. The top part also had _Counselor _in tie-dye. Apparently, I was supposed to be called Counselor Desiree instead of Foxface. So the top said _Counselor Desiree_ and the bottom said _Foxface._ On Clove's shirt, it was the same as mine except her name was in place of mine and the bottom of her shirt had _Clover _written on it. I slipped on some denim cutoffs. and Clove has high-waist white shorts with black polka dots. We both pulled on flip-flops. I tied my hair into a ponytail and Clove tied hers into two braids. We saw everyone had arrived. Clove grabbed some rainbow sharpies and colored paper.

"Hey kids. I'm Clove and this is Desiree. We're your counselors for the summer. First things first, we're going to make little name cars for bunk mates. Everyone grabs a piece of colored paper. Fold it in two hamburger style, write your name on it, decorate it, then we'll get bunks sorted out. We'll even make some, Clove smiled.

"Alright. Let's get started," I said ripping out a purple piece of paper and an orange one.

I handed the purple one to Clove and folded the orange one for myself. I wrote Foxface on it. I decided to write my real name all around the edge of the paper like a border. Clove did the opposite. Clove was written in the middle and she used her nickname, Clover, and a decoration in each corner. I doodled all over mine before stapling it in two to make a pouch and taping it to the counselor bed I picked. Clove also finished hers and taped it to her bed. There are six bunk beds in the room for twelve kids.

"Everyone pick a partner once you are done. That will make assigning bunks easier," I said as I fell onto my bed.

Once everyone was partnered up, Clove and I started assigning bunks. I made sure Prim and Rue were on bottom bunks right by each other. They both lied down on their stomachs facing each other. They looked ready to have a staring contest.

"Alright kids. Bunks are assigned. If we have any real problems we will move people around. Right now, why don't we head to the dining hall for lunch," I said.

All the kids got up and followed Clove and me. We started jogging and all the kids broke into a run. We all sprinted to the dining hall. I stopped at the entrance and counted kids until we reached twelve. We had everyone and we were the first group here. I waited with the group while Clove went to get numbers. She handed me _1_ once she got back. Clove stood up on a table once Marvel and Cato got everyone in their cabin here. They had everyone so Clove handed Cato the block of wood that had a 2 on it. Once all the groups were here, Clove got off the table and Cinna got up on the table. Cinna manages the camp.

"Alright kids. I see a bunch of returning faces and a few new ones. I'm pretty sure you all know everything goes. If your ready, group one can go get lined up for lunch and group two and can get ready," Cinna smiled before sitting down on the picnic table.

Our group went in for make your own sandwich day.

_*Later* _

"Hey Foxface, I need to go talk to Cato, be back later!" Clove called before heading out.

I wove. All the girls in our cabin were already asleep so Clove that as a chance to sneak out.

I rolled onto my side and tried to fall asleep.

Cato POV

I stood on the deck to cabin eight. Marvel and I have been counselors at this cabin since we started counselling.

I sung along to my iPod while it played Inner Ninja by Classified.

_– Ninja? You're a ninja? Get out of here, you're a ninja!_  
_– Yes, I am a ninja._

_I read the rules before I broke 'em_  
_I broke the chains before they choked me out_  
_Now I pay close attention_  
_Really learn the code_  
_I learned to read the map before I hit the road_

_Hey yo, I know you never heard this before_  
_But I'd rather lose a fight than miss the war_  
_And I ain't wishing competition or fishin' for it_  
_I'm just living in the system, conditions are poor_  
_I've been lost in the rhythm and misinformed_  
_Too many late nights hittin' the liquor store_  
_Too many bad decisions, half assed attempts_  
_No sweat, no fear, no blood, no tears_  
_I go hard and I ain't makin' up no excuse_  
_I'm overdue, I don't do what I'm supposed to do_  
_Cause you can think about it man, we're supposed to lose_  
_It ain't all picture perfect, ocean views_  
_No, I was a first class rookie,_  
_Takin' out bullies in my all black hoodie_  
_Man of mystery, you know the history_  
_Get it or forget it, cause poof, I'm outta here_

_I read the rules before I broke 'em_  
_I broke the chains before they choked me out_  
_And I pay close attention_  
_Really learn the code_  
_I learned to read the map before I hit the road_

_(But we say)_

_Nobody's gonna see me comin'_  
_Nobody's gonna hear a sound_  
_No matter how hard they tryin'_  
_No stoppin' me since I've found_  
_My inner ninja [4x]_

_Hey yo, I've been high and I've been real low_  
_I've been beaten and broken but I healed though_  
_So many ups and downs, roughed up and clowned_  
_We all got problems, but we deal though_  
_I'm tryin' to do better now, find my inner peace_  
_Learn my art form, and find my inner Chi_  
_When my backs on the wall, I don't freeze up_  
_Nah, I find my inner strength and I re-up_  
_Here we go, I know I've never been the smartest or wisest_  
_But I realize what it takes_  
_Never dwell in the dark cause the sun always rises_  
_But gotta make it to the next day_  
_It's a feeling that you get in your lungs when you run_  
_Like you're runnin' outta air and your breath won't come_  
_And you (uh) wheezin', gotta keep it movin'_  
_Find that extra (uhn) and push your way through it_

_I've had bad habits but I dropped em, I dropped em_  
_I've had opponents but I knocked them out_  
_I climbed the highest mountains_  
_I swum the coldest seas_  
_There ain't a thing I've faced that's been too much for me_

_( but we say)_  
_Nobody's gonna see me comin'_  
_Nobody's gonna hear a sound_  
_No matter how hard they tryin'_  
_Nobody's gonna bring me down_

_Nobody's gonna see me comin'_  
_Nobody's gonna hear a sound_  
_No matter how hard they tryin'_  
_No stoppin' me since I've found_  
_My inner ninja [4x]_

_I've had bad habits but I dropped em, I dropped em_  
_I've had opponents but I knocked them out_  
_I climbed the highest mountains_  
_I swum the coldest seas_  
_There ain't a thing I've faced that's been too much for me_

_– Man, that was dope!_  
_– You think?_  
_– What're you, like, a third degree black belt?_  
_– Actually, I'm not even in karate but I've found... my inner ninja! _

I watched Clove come from cabin three in the direction of my cabin. She saw me and wove. She came up the steps to my cabin. I hugged her.

"Hey Blade. Good group in your cabin this year?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"How 'bout you?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Prim and Rue are in my cabin this year instead of Kitty Kat's. I don't think she's too happy about that," she giggled.

"She'll put up with it. Who do you think they got switched with? Like who were your original cabin kids that aren't in your cabin this year?"

"Willow and Amandla aren't in my cabin this year and they usually are so I guess Katniss got them this year."

"Okay Clover. Well I'm going to bed before Marvel realizes I'm not in the cabin. Night Clove."

"Night Cato," she said heading down the steps.

I slipped into my cabin. I lied down in my bed.

"Good talk with Clove?" Marvel asked.

"I thought you were asleep," I said jumping.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep," he mumbled.

I shut my eyes but I heard a girl scream. I shot up.

"What is it Cato?" Marvel yelled.

"That was a girl," I said running outside.

I saw Clove being dragged away but two guys in ski masks.

I followed the people with Desiree and Marvel on my heels. I saw Katniss come out of her cabin and follow us. We made it to the shore where the guys shoved Clove onto a jet ski and drive away. We all stopped on the shore.

"Clove,"I whispered to myself as though I was in serious pain.

What just happened?

**Did I just write that. My hands typed faster than my brain thought. So what happened to Clove? Who are her kidnappers? I'll continue from this point in my next chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. Also, go vote in my poll please. Lots of love from me, The Other Katniss Everdeen. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey people. So today is my last day of vacation before I go back to school. My updates will be later but, just a warning, I might not update everyday but I am determined to update everyday even though I'm going back to school. I am so excited! Lots of smiles. It's time for chapter two.**

**Previously: Clove was kidnapped by by some unknown people. The group watched her get driven away on a jet ski.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 2 - Rescue Fail

Cato POV

I just watched Clove get driven away by some random guys in ski masks. I heard one of our jet skis getting started. I saw Desiree on one of the jet skis. I looked at Marvel and we nodded. We ran to other jet skis so we could help Desiree. All three of us followed the jet skis. They didn't stop where we expected. It didn't stop at the beached of Camp Odesta. They drove about 10 or 11 miles away from the edge of Odesta. There, on the edge of the road. Stood two girls and two boys, all wearing ski masks. The girls grabbed Clove while the other two boys helped the other two lift the jet ski. I saw two more girls in a big black van. One was driving, the other had the back open. The first two girls pulled Clove into the back of the van while the boys lifted the jet ski in after the girls. The final girl shut the doors and got in the passenger seat. She wove to us before they drove away. I froze. I watched Desiree slip in Marvel's arms as she cried. Marvel couldn't calm her down. I was furious. I walked up to a tree. I punched it and in broke down. I looked at Desiree and Marvel. They were making weird faces at me.

"I'd say calm down but we all know that isn't happening," Marvel sighed.

"Just get on the jet skis. We're going," Desiree said sitting on her jet ski before driving away.

"Let's go Marvelous," I seethed.

Marvel and I followed Desiree back to shore. Desiree was full on crying by shore. Katniss was hugging her but she couldn't get her to stop crying. I pulled up on shore and punched the shed door. It popped open but not off it's hinges to my surprise.

"Man," Thresh said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Take a breather. We can't have the kids seeing you upset. That can't end well."

"Shut it Rock! My girlfriend was just kidnapped! I bet you would be freaking out if your sister was kidnapped!" I screamed.

"Don't bring Rue into this! Besides! Clove isn't your sister!" Thresh yelled.

"I heard my name and both my counselors had disappeared," someone called.

I saw Rue and Prim coming over the ledge to where we were.

"Okay. I see Desiree but where is Clove?" Prim asked.

That set Desiree off. She started crying and she ran off. Katniss gave Prim an unimpressed look before running off after Desiree. Prim held her hands up.

"What did I do?" she screeched.

"Just go back to the cabin. We need to get this sorted out," Peeta said ruffling Prim's already messy hair.

Prim and Rue looked at each other before heading off to their cabin. I grabbed Marvel's shoulder while everyone else started to follow Katniss. I pointed out on the lake. I saw two jet skis approaching the shore. They weren't our camp jet skis. We quickly hid in the wet suit shed. It also had life jackets for people using canoes or kayaks. The wet suits had built in life jackets. I watched two boys who are probably fourteen get of the jet skis. One had a curly reddish afro. He had light skin and a freckled face. His eyes are green. The other guy had olive skin, black hair, and grey eyes. The guy with the afro spoke.

"Are you sure we should be here Rory?" the boy asked.

"Well Jonah. You like Rue and I like Prim. Why shouldn't we be here?" 'Rory' responded.

"We shouldn't sneak out of Odesta late at night. Maybe we should just start coming here. What if we get caught?"

"We won't. We just quickly see the girls and we get out of here. We do this every night. The girls will show up any minute and we'll be done here. We haven't be caught yet."

"Yes. But you will be caught tonight," I said stepping out of the shed with Marvel following me.

The boys looked at us in shock. I grabbed Rory and Jonah when they tried to escape. I heard Rue shush Prim and them try to escape.

"We know you're there there girls. Just come down or we tell Thresh and Katniss you're dating a couple of Odesta boys," I called.

The girls slid down. They knew they were busted. I grabbed Prim's hand and Marvel took Rue's. We took them to one of the sitting set ups for the canoe group. I shoved Rory down and Prim sat with him. The same thing happened with Jonah and Rue.

"Okay. Why are you mad we're dating Odesta boys? What does it matter to you?" Prim asked as Rory put his arm around her.

"Oh. It doesn't matter to us, but Katniss and Thresh would argue because you are their little sisters. Beside Odesta needs to pay and maybe I have an idea," Marvel smirked.

"What do you mean 'Odesta needs to pay'?" Jonah asked.

"Oh you know kid. Your camp kidnapped Clove!" I barked at the little boys.

The boys shared a look. I knew that look. I grabbed Rory and Jonah but the front of their shirts. They looked at me horrified.

"Why not even try to deny it?" I demanded.

The guys gulped. I knew I could have fun with this.

"Ladies, leave before I bust you to your sibling. Marvel. Grab what we need," I said.

The girls ran away. Marvel grabbed some rope. We tied the boys up. We spent the night out here. The next day, we got Peeta to drive one of our camp's jet skis while we took the Odesta jet skis. Peeta stayed out of sight while we took the Odesta skis to the beach. We stayed in the water though. I stood up.

"Come on Odesta. I'm right here! Let's get this prank started. Hit me with your best shot!" I yelled.

I saw a few of the counselors come out. They saw we had Jonah and Rory and they froze. We shoved the boys, who were still tied up to be over the water.

"Give us Clove back and these boys won't be shoved into the water while they are tied up," I said lifting Rory so he was parallel to the water.

Marvel did the same thing to Jonah. One boy stepped forward.

"We don't have your friend. Clove is it? Well she isn't here," he yelled.

"Lies!" I screamed.

Marvel and I threw the boys into the water. Peeta drove by and we hoped on the jet ski he brought. I saw a couple Odesta boys go for Jonah and Rory while we drove away. We reached the Everlark shore. We saw Glimmer, Katniss, Desire, Thresh, Prim, and Rue waiting for us.

"Let me guess. Annie, Cashmere, Enobaria, Maysilee, Finnick, Gloss, Brutus, and Haymitch denied having Clove?" Katniss smirked.

"Yes and we might have threw two campers into the water," Marvel added.

"Ya. Jonah and Rory. I know them. They're dating my sister and Rue. They make the cutest couples," Katniss sighed.

"Well they have Clove! And I don't, no, I won't rest until I get her back.

I stormed off.

Desiree POV

"What a drama queen," I said heading off to my cabin.

I turned on my iPod to take my mind of what would happen. I played Closer by Tegan and Sara. Clove and I were going to preform it at the next campfire.

_All I want to get is a little bit closer_  
_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

_Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer_  
_Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer_

_The doors are open, the wind is really blowing_  
_The night sky is changing overhead_

_It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_All you think of lately is getting underneath me_  
_All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me_

_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_  
_Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_

_The lights are off and the sun is finally setting_  
_The night sky is changing overhead_

_It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_  
_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_Here come the dreams of you and me_  
_Here come the dreams_  
_Here come the dreams of you and me_  
_Here come the dreams_

_It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_  
_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_I won't treat you like you're typical_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_All I want to get is a little bit closer_  
_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

I covered my eyes. I walked outside. I went to the edge of the water. I looked in the direction of Camp Odesta.

"Okay Odesta. You want war? I'll give you war," I stated turning to the main hall.

I go inside and grab the phone connected to the loud speaker that goes over the camp.

"Calling all counselors. If you could come to the main hall, please do immediately," I said hanging up.

It wasn't long until all the counselors were here. I walked along the table they were sitting at. Everyone was talking so I got their attention my way. I picked up and chair and threw it against the floor. It smashed and everyone looked at me.

"Alright counselors. As you are all aware, Clove has been kidnapped from the camp. We need a plan to get her back. Any ideas? And Marvel. No we can not kidnap one of their counselors and keep them hostage until they give us Clove back," I said looking at my boyfriend.

He put his hand down. Katniss stood up.

"I have an idea. We challenge their camp. First on our ground, then on theirs. Once we have the war on Odesta ground, someone goes, finds Clove, takes her back here, then we deal with the Odesta people who think they can kidnap Clove with no punishment," she said.

"I like that. But only a few people should go to challenge them. Katniss for sure, I'm going because Clove is not only my best friend, but she is my cabin mate," I say.

"And I'm coming because you can't spell Clove without love and I'm her love," Cato smirked.

"Alright. Tomorrow we'll go. We're also taking one more person who will be decided in the morning. Everyone is free to go except me, Katniss, Cato, and, why not, Peeta.

Everyone left but us four. We sat at a table to discuss our plan. When we were finished, we put our hands in and said 'Team Clove' before raising our hands. We went back to our own cabins. I lied on my stomach.

We will get Clove back.

Even if it's the last thing I do.

Anonymous POV

They were so close to discovering us. I think we need to be smart. Clove will be safe, but the Everlark group will be shocked when they learn they have someone on our side.

"Today was too close. Thank goodness nothing happened," one of my girls smiled.

"They have no idea," I said.

I looked at the room Clove was locked in.

"They will continue to have no idea about who is helping us," I said pulling our helpers picture up on the computer.

"They will be shocked," another girl worker smirked.

This will be perfect.

**And this is happening. Who is the anonymous person? I think this will be really interesting. Who do you think is helping Clove's kidnappers? I think everyone will be surprised. I will be honest. I didn't have a specific person in charge of the anonymous POV. I had a general person but no specific person. Please review, favorite, and follow. Also please go vote in my poll please. Love you all. Sincerely, The Other Katniss Everdeen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Home from my first day of school. Not the greatest, not the worst. So here I am writing. I had no wifi at school today. I was so sad. Anyways, here is my new update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 3 - Clues

Katniss POV

I sit by Desiree with Prim on my lap at the camp fire. We put it off until now. It was supposed to be on day one of camp but it started raining and we missed it. It stopped raining before Clove was kidnapped though. We decided to do a little friendly sitting competition though. The guys were singing Can't Hold Us by Macklemore.

_Ay, ay, ay_  
_Good to see you, come on in, let's go_  
_Yeah, let's go_  
_Alright, alright_  
_OK, uh, alright, OK_  
_Alright, OK_

_Return of the Mack, get up!_  
_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't._  
_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_  
_Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit_  
_Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_  
_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy_  
_Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,_  
_And we did it our way._  
_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_  
_And yet I'm on._  
_Let that stage light go and shine on down,_  
_Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._  
_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_  
_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_  
_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,_  
_Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing_  
_Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

_Labels out here,_  
_Now they can't tell me nothing_  
_We give that to the people,_  
_Spread it across the country_  
_Labels out here,_  
_Now they can't tell me nothing_  
_We give it to the people,_  
_Spread it across the country_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Can we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful._  
_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_  
_But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you_  
_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_  
_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_  
_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_  
_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_  
_Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne._  
_That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like_  
_Raise those hands, this is our party_  
_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_  
_I got my city right behind me_  
_If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Can we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_And so we put our hands up_  
_And so we put our hands up_

_Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh_  
_Let's go!_

_Na na na na na na na na (aha)_  
_Hey_  
_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)_  
_Hey_  
_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)_  
_(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Ma-ckle-more_

_[Album version ending:]_  
_Can we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Can we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us._  
_  
_I have to say they were pretty good. I clapped with the rest of the girls. My eyes trailed off towards to beach. I watched a jet ski. Come through the fog. I saw two people with blonde hair on the jet ski. The one on the back threw what looked like a necklace onto the shore. I stood up knocking Prim to the ground. I ran to the beach yelling at everyone.

"Stay here. I just need to check something out," I called.

I reached the beach and dropped to my knees where the necklace hit. I looked back and saw the girls were sing I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift. I picked the necklace out of the sand. It was a thin silver chain. On the end there was a Geo. I could see the crystals glistening on the necklace. I thought back to the first day of camp. When I first saw Clove and Desiree. i could of swore Clove was wearing this necklace. She never takes it off except for when she's sleeping or getting water on her. I watched the jet ski drive off into the fog. I think though. How come Clove leaves this necklace on while jet skiing? I guess you don't really get wet when jet skiing. I look at the fire.

"Foxface! Come here!" I yell.

If anyone could tell me if this is Clove's necklace, if would be Desiree. Desiree raced over to me and collapsed beside me.

"What is it Kitty Kat?"

I held out the necklace. Before I could say anything, Desiree snatched the necklace from me.

"Clove's necklace? Why do you have Clove's necklace?" she demanded.

"So this is Clove's necklace?" I asked.

Desiree nodded before placing it to her cheek. I stood up. Desiree did the same.

"I think this is the kidnappers way of saying 'We have your friend and you should be worried'," I stated.

Desiree gave me an upset look. I shook it off and took the necklace from her. I spun her so her back was facing me. I fastened the necklace around her neck.

"For safe keeping," I whispered to her.

She nodded and we went back to the fire. The fire didn't last too much longer until we decided light out.

Desiree POV

I played with the rock around my neck. I walked cautiously to my cabin. I felt two strong arms turn me around. I looked and realized it was just Cato and Marvel. So I had nothing to worry about. Cato took the stone of the necklace into his hand.

"Isn't this Clove's necklace?" he asked.

I nodded.

"So why do you have it?" Marvel asked.

"It was thrown on the beach and I'm only wearing for safe keeping," I explained.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. They walked past me. I walked up the steps to my cabin and make sure all the girls were settled in. I went and lied in bed. I couldn't even shut my eyes. I was too nervous. I felt the chain around my neck. I walked to the beach to calm myself down. First thing I notice is that the fog has completely disappeared. I saw a boy with blonde hair sitting on the beach I walked down to him and sat down.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

He looked at me. I noticed in the dim light of the moon that I was talking to Peeta.

"No. At least not tonight. I can't help but think of Clove. Like what her kidnappers are doing to her," he sighed.

"Or who they are," I added playing with my necklace.

"Isn't that Clove's?" he asked referring to the necklace.

I nodded. "I can't help but wonder about Clove all the time. I really wish she was back here," I whimpered feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"Sweetie, don't cry. Clove will be fine," Peeta whispered as he enveloped me into him.

I pushed myself out of Peeta's arms.

"Foxface, come on. What's the worst that could happen?" he asked.

"They could kill her! They could kill her, Pete!" I yelled.

Peeta shushed me. I guess I was loud enough to, not only wake everyone in Everlark, wake everyone in Odesta. I pushed myself out of the sand and brushed myself off before I walked back to my cabin. All my girls were asleep. I guess they are all putting an extra effort in to be good while Clove is gone. I lie down and bed and try to convince myself that everything will end up just fine.

But I just couldn't believe myself.

_*The Next Morning* _

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I pulled the blankets up higher but they were soon ripped off me. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Go away. I'm depressed," I said.

"Get up Sunshine. We need to show you something Peeta discovered last night," a girl's voice said.

I uncovered my eyes and saw Katniss and Glimmer leaning over me. I covered my face again but Katniss pulled me to the ground.

"Like I said before. Go away. I'm depressed," I mumbled onto the floor.

I listened as Katniss and Glimmer's foot steps walked away from me. I sighed as I shut my eyes. It wasn't long until every part of my body felt cold. I jolted up to see Katniss poured ice water all over me.

"Not cool Kitty Kat. No cool," I seethed.

"Right. Not cool. Cold. Icy cold," she smirked as Glimmer burst out laughing.

I smiled. "You're right. This is funny. Give me a hug," I sighed.

"Oh no," Katniss said as she started to run with Glimmer on her heels.

I chased them planning to hug them. They stopped on the beach. I froze when I saw everyone. No pun intended. Marvel gave me a towel to dry my hands before Thresh handed me a note which I read aloud.

"Don't worry about your little friend Clove. We have her taken care of," I read almost screaming the last part.

"I swear. If they hurt her, they won't see the light of day again," Cato seethed as he shoved Peeta off the dock which the boys were standing on.

Peeta resurfaced and looked at Cato. "What the heck man? I didn't do anything!" he yelled.

Cato gave Peeta his hand and helped him out of the water. "Sorry Pete. Heat of the moment. I was mad," he said.

"It's fine. Just push someone else next time," Peeta sighed.

I threw the note on the ground and marched to my cabin.

If they hurt a hair on Clove's head, they will be sorry.

**And there it is. Beautiful chapter three. Please review, favorite, and follow! Also please go vote in the poll on my profile. Love, The Other Katniss Everdeen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Finally home from school. I just wrote for the last hour of school now I'm writing on fanfiction. I, just, wow. Any who, here is chapter of of Camp Revenge. *Insert Evil Laugh Here***

**Disclaimer: Do I own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize? Katniss says I don't. And she's right. **

Chapter 4 - It's Time

Clove POV

I look at the monitor in front of me. I see Camp Everlark. I see Desiree and Katniss jet skiing. I did not know there were cameras in Everlark. This is too far to know everything about Everlark. I feel hands grab my arms. I shoved back into the prison they call a room. I sit down on my bed. I think about Desiree and Katniss. Those two are my best friends. I imagine they are both freaking out. I wonder what they are thinking. I stop worrying. I press my ear onto the door. I listen to the voices outside the door.

"Come on. When will they know who we are? When will they learn we have a team mate on our side?" a girl's voice whined.

"Oh stop whining! As soon as they learn, we can't continue everything already happening. Plus it's fun to watch them panic," another girl said.

"Head's up!" a guy yelled.

I heard the first girl whine. I guess whatever the first guy threw hit her. I smirked.

"Listen. We need to let the camp know that we aren't going to hurt Clove," the second girl said.

"You are so right," the guy said.

"No PDA guys," the first girl screamed.

I rolled my eyes. She was just like Glimmer was with Marvel and Desiree when they first started dating. I think it was because she broke up with Marvel not too long before Marvel and Desiree started dating. I picked up a knife from my night stand. I threw it at the wall and made a mark. I laid down on my bed.

Stuff was happening that made me sad.

Cato POV

I wake up early and go for a run. I meet Marvel and our campers for breakfast. We were the fourth cabin to get there. I saw Desiree standing with her girls with number three in her hand. I set my head in my hands. I felt a girl's hand on my back. I looked and saw Glimmer.

"You sad?" She asked with a pouty face.

I stood up. I towered over her. She back up obviously intimidated.

"Really Glimmer? You are asking me if I'm sad about my girlfriend being kidnapped? You are asking me if I'm upset about not knowing where my girlfriend and what is happening to her? Are you seriously asking me that? Are you?" I demanded.

Glimmer was taking rapid breaths. She ran as fast as she could in the direction of the cabins. I looked at everyone. Everyone is looking at me.

"What?" I scream.

"Smooth move Blade," Katniss said sitting on the edge of the deck.

I walked off the deck to cabin five. I knocked on the door. Glimmer answered wiping her tears. She tried to shut the door. I caught it and pulled her out and to the deck to the dining hall. Cinna just called lunch. I decide to lighten the mood. I put on Pretty Brown Eyes by Cody Simpson. I'll play the karaoke version so everyone has to sing along.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled standing up. "I think we need to lighten the mood. Everyone sing along!" I screamed before playing the song.

_(Go to sleep, wake up_  
_You're pretty with no makeup)_

_I like this right here_

_(Go to sleep, wake up_  
_You're pretty with no makeup)_

_This girl she came 'round_  
_The corner, looking like a model_  
_Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle_  
_Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird_  
_First time ever I was lost for words_

_Felt so right, it just couldn't be wrong_  
_Love at first sight if that exists at all_  
_I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck_  
_And then baby girl looked up_

_And I said hey there pretty brown eyes_  
_What you doin' later tonight?_  
_Would you mind if I spend time with you?_  
_And I said hey there pretty brown eyes_  
_What you doin' later tonight?_  
_Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

_(Go to sleep, wake up._  
_You're pretty with no makeup._  
_Go to sleep, wake up._  
_You're pretty with.)_

_This girl she was a lil hottie,_  
_She know she got it_  
_Came from the city so she loves to party_  
_The JT song make her move that body_  
_She dancing all night long_

_Cause I can tell that she was a wild one_  
_That's why I was shy at first,_  
_But I finally worked up the nerve_

_And I said hey there pretty brown eyes_  
_What you doin' later tonight?_  
_Would you mind if I spend time with you?_  
_And I said hey there pretty brown eyes_  
_What you doin' later tonight?_  
_Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

_Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you_  
_Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you_  
_Spend a little little little bit of time with you_  
_Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you_

_Like hey hey little pretty brown eyes_  
_Don't you ever be looking at them other guys_  
_'Cause ain't never had a surfer like me_  
_Start swimming over here and ride my wave_  
_'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow_  
_Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar_  
_I got the keys, so jump in my car_  
_Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far_

_Hey there pretty brown eyes_  
_What you doin' later tonight?_  
_would you mind if I spend time with you?_  
_And I said hey there pretty brown eyes_  
_What you doin' later tonight?_  
_would you mind if I spend time with you?_

_Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you_  
_Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you_  
_Spend a little little little bit of time with you_  
_Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

I looked around. Everyone seemed calmer and happier. I smiled. My eyes then fell onto Desiree. I saw tears fall from her eyes and splatter on the table. I couldn't deal with that. I smacked Marvel's shoulder. He gave me a look while he rubbed his shoulder. I pointed at Desiree. He looked at her and looked ready to cry. He walked up to her. I watched until she was snuggled into his arms.

Marvel POV

I can't stand seeing Desiree cry. It hurts me. Even though my shoulder is killing me, I snuggle up to Desiree. I pull her to her feet and take her out of the dining hall. I take her to our special spot. The only other people in all of Everlark to know are Cato and Clove. They know because they were with us when we found it. I sat her down and wiped her tears.

"Okay Foxy. I know not knowing where Clove is has been eating you, but you have never cried in front of the campers. What just happened back there?" I asked.

"Cato picked the worst possible song to play at breakfast. It was another song that Clove and I had been learning. The thing is, we were," Desiree cut herself off.

She pushed herself to her feet. She rushed through the bush. I got up and followed her. I got through the trees to see two men holding Desiree. They were both in ski masks. They were dragging her towards the jet skis. How dare they! I punch them both in the face so they fall unconscious letting go of Desiree in the process. I grabbed her and pulled her tight into me. Her arms were quickly around me holding on for dear life. I saw Cato run through the bush. He saw Desiree and me tight together and two unconscious guys. He moved us away and texted someone. Some Thresh, Glimmer, Katniss, and Peeta burst through the bush. Thresh grabbed one guy and Cato grabbed the other. We took them to the meeting hall which is exactly under the dining is a hill on the same place as the dining hall. If you are at the top of the hill, the dining hall is the main floor. If you are at the bottom, the meeting hall is the main. Cato and Thresh tied the men to chairs. I stood in front of them. Cato and Thresh stood behind the men as they woke up. They saw me an leaned back.

"First I say we figure out who these are," I say reaching for their masks.

The guys leaned back so Cato and Thresh grabbed their masks. The masks were removed. It reveled twins. They were probably 18 or 19 with slick straight hair. Their hair was blackish brown. Their eyes matched their hair. Extremely dark brown eyes which you can see black flecks in the irises. They had skin that was nearly white. It was freaky. The only thing is they aren't Odesta counselors. And they aren't from Everlark. They could be relatives to Clove but Clove and her brother are the only twins in her family. Well each generation supposedly has one set of twins and they are the twins from this generation. There are no other people who would want anything to do with Everlark. Everlark is friends with every camp except Odesta. I think the only reason we don't get along with Odesta is because Portia, the Odesta manager, and Cinna used to date but they broke up. They haven't gotten along since. That sort of started the camp rivalry. I finally shook out of my thought once Desiree asked the boys a question.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The one on the left spoke. "I'm Max and this is my brother Jake."

"Okay Max and Jake. What did you guys do with Clove?" Cato demanded putting his hand in Max's throat.

"I swear we don't have the girl. We are just doing some work for some other people," Jake stammered looking at his brother.

"Who?" Peeta asked.

The boys stayed silent.

"Who?" Katniss repeated.

Still no replies from the boys.

"Who are you two freaking working for?" Desiree screamed at them.

The boys looked at her. They had terrified looks on their faces.

"You better answer to The Ginger over there," I said nodding at Desiree.

They took deep breaths. Suddenly, Desiree pulled out a knife. I took the knife from her and restrained her. She had fury in her eyes. I was almost scared of her. I threw the knife as far away from Desiree as I could. I held her away from the boys. I threw her over my shoulder.

"Better start talking before I release her," I stated.

"I can't tell you who we are working for. It will cause too much drama that can lead to danger," the twins said in union.

"Just go. But if I ever catch you two on school grounds ever again, you will not see the light of day again," Cato threatened while removing the ropes from Max.

Max and Jake were untied then they sprinted off the grounds of out camp. I finally put Desiree done. The second her feet were on the ground was the second her hand came in contact with my face. She is super strong for a girl her size. I held my cheek.

"Okay. I might have deserved that," I stated dazed a bit.

"You should of let me attack them! They are Clove's kidnappers!" she screamed.

I took her hand and dragged her from the building. We went to the fire pit area and sat down. I lifted her chin up so her eyes met mine.

"It's time," I mumbled to her.

And I wasn't kidding.

It's time to take back what's ours.

**And this is it. This is almost the end already. I'll probably try to write two or three more chapters. Please review, favorite, and follow. Also go vote in the poll on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am not smiling while I type this. I had a long day at school and I cooked because I wore jeans and I had gym. It was hot and and not my day. Here is chapter 5 before I throw my laptop across the room.**

**Disclaimer: In the wise words of Peeta Mellark, "The Other Katniss Everdeen doesn't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize." **

Chapter 5 - True Pain

Katniss POV

I wake up and see Desiree's face a mere few inches from mine. I jump and role onto the ground.

"What do you want Foxface?" I screeched at her.

She looked very serious when she spoke.

"It's time."

I shot up. I knew what that meant. Today was also the day the campers go on a huge nature walk. Only like, three counselors go with Cinna and the campers. None of my crew were going. It was time. I pulled on my lime colored shorts and my Everlark counselor tee. I slip on my white flip flops. I walked outside and looked at Desiree. she was in a pair of Clove's shredded white high-waist shorts. I don't know why Clove likes white shorts so much. I see Desiree is also in her counselor tee. She had on black flip flops. We walked towards the jet skis. I saw that Glimmer was gone already. I guess she was added to the plan. I think Peeta and Thresh were actually coming too. We saw everyone was there except for us. Glimmer was in pink shorts while all the boys were blue plaid shorts. The shorts were all the same. I guess the boys bought them for camping season. The guys all had on life jackets. Glimmer just got one and threw some at Desiree and me. The boys all took seats on four jet skis. I rode with Peeta, Desiree with Marvel, and Glimmer with Thresh. The way the two of them were snuggled together gave me the idea that they were together.

"Hey Rock and Sparkles! Do you two have something going on we don't know about?" I called.

Glimmer pulled away. Thresh faced her.

"I think we're busted," he sighed.

Glimmer put her head onto his shoulder.

"Any one see that?" Cato asked.

I whipped my head in the direction of the bush. I saw Prim's face and Rue trying to hide.

"You're caught Prim. And you can't hide well Rue against my sister's hair," I called.

The girls slid down.

"Why aren't you guys on the walk?" Desiree asked as she turned around on the jet ski.

"Bored of it already. So we got our tie-dye shirts and decided to come help get Clove back," Prim explained.

The camper shirts are tie-dye rainbow. It was 'Camp Everlark' on the front in white. The girls were both in blue denim cut-offs. They also had rainbow flip flops. Prim's hair was in a side braid and Rue's was french braided. The girls grabbed life jackets and hopped on a jet ski with Prim driving.

"So the plan is-" Desiree was cut off by Cato.

Cato must of been bored because he took off. Desiree kicked Marvel and they followed. Glimmer and Thresh and Peeta and I drove off. Prim and Rue came up in the end. We pulled onto the Odesta shores. Desiree stood in front. She pulled out an megaphone.

"Come on Odesta! Bring it!" she screamed.

I rested my finger on my ear. She was way to loud without a megaphone. With was too much. I saw a couple come out holding hands.

"Finnick and Annie," Peeta mumbled.

A pair of blonde twins came out.

"Cashmere and Gloss," Glimmer whispered.

Two blondes came out who appeared to be in love showed up.

"Haymitch and Maysilee," I think Thresh whispered.

Finally two people with dark hair came out of no where.

"Brutus and Enobaria," Cato stated in a hushed voice.

I saw two little boys show up. I recognize them. They are Rory and Jonah. They were all in Camp Odesta tees. Odesta tees are blue, tie-dye in light, medium and dark blue. Camp Odesta was written in Black. Names on the counselor shirt were on the bottom edge. They totally took the tie-dye idea from us. The little girls I had to hold back so they didn't run at the little boys. Cato lifted Prim up and Thresh did the same with Rue. Desiree stepped forward. I stood beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Where is Clove?" she demanded.

I watched as Brutus and Finnick nodded. The two of them walked away while the other two boys walked forward and crossed their arms. The ladies all had their hands on their hips.

I don't know what is about to happen.

Clove POV

What the heck is going on? I heard people leave the room and a muffled scream before that. I started pacing. I sat down on my bed and rested my head in my hands. I listened as two people entered the room bickering. I pressed my ear to the door. I listened to them talking.

"We need to tie her up!" one said.

"Oh please. Cato will murder us if we do. Besides, if we lift her off the ground, she's too short to have her feet touch the ground," the other said.

"True," the first guy said.

I was insulted. I may be short but no need to make fun of me. I stood up and leaned against the door. Bad move on my part because the boys opened the door. I stumbled and fell onto the ground. I looked up at the boys. I saw Brutus and Finnick looking down at me. They grabbed my arms and lifted me clean off the ground. They carried me away from the place they kept me locked in. They took me to the beach and dropped my on the sand. I looked up and saw all my friends from camp.

"Foxface? Kitty Kat? Blade? Marvelous? Pete? Rock? Sparkles?" I asked.

They stepped towards me but I felt someone lift me up and everyone who stepped forward took a step back. I saw Haymitch holding me. Maysilee did not look happy about that. Haymitch released me but there is no chance I was going anywhere.

"Wait a minute. Did you think we worked alone?" Enobaria asked.

"Well they must be mistaken," Annie said to Enobaria.

"How would they make that mistake?" Cashmere asked.

"I guess they didn't know someone from their side is actually on our side," Maysilee finished.

"Why don't we let her come forward and reveal herself?" Haymitch added.

"Haymitch! Don't interrupt the girl sentence thing!" Maysilee screamed at Haymitch.

Haymitch held his hands up in defense. Maysilee looked at all of us.

"Why don't we let her come forward and reveal herself?" she giggled.

I looked around. I looked down and then rose my head again. I smirked and stepped forward. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"That's right. I've been working with Odesta," I said crossing my arms.

"How?" Katniss demanded.

"I've been communicating with Odesta every night. And would you like to here the story of my kidnapping?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well-" I started to flashback.

_*Flashback*_

_I was pushed into Enobaria and Annie's arms. I fake panicked to worry my fellow camp counselors. I watched as the boys pull the jet ski into the van and Maysilee shuts the doors. She hopped in the passenger seat and Cashmere started driving away. Everyone took off their ski masks._

_"How are you all not cooking in those?" I asked._

_"Who says we aren't?" Enobaria asked me._

_Cashmere turned the radio up and we sung along to The One that Got Away by Katy Perry._

_Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos_

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (Whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]  
The one that got away

[Bridge:]  
All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

_We all laughed by the end. We pulled into Camp Odesta. The boys carried the jet ski to the beach while Maysilee lead me to my room. It would be locked in case anyone from Everlark found me. We needed it to look legit. _

_"Hey Clove. Can we ask a favor?" Enobaria asked._

_She didn't need to continue. I took off my necklace and handed it to her. She held it to her heart. I went into my room with Maysilee. We talked for a bit before she left and locked the door. Everything would be perfect and easy as long as this happened._

_*End of Flashback* _

Desiree looked ready to cry. she took my necklace off and threw it to the sand at my feet.

"Well here is your little trap. We trusted you! We treated you like a sister! And the whole time you were using us. Is your story fake too? I hate you Clove. Stay away from us Clove!" Desiree screamed before going back to the jet skis.

"I guess our relationship was fake," Cato stated.

"No. Cato it isn-"

"Just stop Clove. Just stop," he said before everyone went to the skis.

"Prim. Rue. i have a deal for you. Come to Odesta and you can stay dating Rory and Jonah," I yelled.

"It isn't worth it Clove. You can't stop us from seeing them," Prim said before everyone took off.

"That's what they think," I muttered.

"I'll show you where you are staying," Maysilee stated before taking me off.

No one knows anything about what is actually happening.

And I intend to keep to that way.

For now any ways.

**Woah. That just happened. Please review, favorite, and follow, Also please go vote in my poll.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: There is a reason I made you wait. This is the final chapter. This will change everything. The truth will be revealed. I am saying this out loud in a dramatic voice while I type this. I am getting weird looks. I am going to start this chapter and stop talking. Here the the final chapter of Camp Revenge.**

**Disclaimer: IDOTHGOAEYR. (I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.) **

Chapter 6 - Pain and Gain

Clove POV

I feel awful. I'm hurting people I care about. I know what's best. Well, I know now what's best. I rest my head on my hands while I sit on my bed. I hear a knock on the door. I look up and Annie comes in.

"Clove. I found this on the beach," she said setting something in my hand.

I look at what is in my palm. I see my necklace that Desiree threw at my feet. I set it on my nightstand and go to my window. I look outside and feel tears coming to my eyes. Annie comes and stands beside me. She puts her hand on my back.

"Come on Princess. It'll be fine," she stated wrapping her arms around me.

"I don't know Annie. I just don't know. I think I royally messed up," I said wrapping my arms around her as well.

Annie let me go. She told me to change and come to the beach. I slipped out of my shorts and tee. I went to my bag. I think about what happened. My bag was thrown onto the beach not long after Everlark left. Desiree was driving with Marvel and he threw my bag onto the shore. Everything was in there that I brought. Even my phone. They even sent my Everlark counselor tee. I'm so happy that Finnick was on the beach and he caught my bag before anything could get wrecked. I slipped on my favorite high-waist shredded white shorts. Desiree was wearing them earlier today when we first saw everyone. She was in some of her denim shorts. I also slipped on a purple and black zebra print tank top. I pulled on my black and white zebra flip flops. I tied my hair into a simple high ponytail. I pulled on my necklace and went down to the beach. Everyone was hanging around waiting for me. I came and sat down on the sand with them. Enobaria pulled something out and threw it at me. I looked. It was a counselor tee for Odesta. It had my name on the back just like any other counselor tee. I set it on my stomach and I laid down. I felt the shirt become lifted off my stomach. I sat up and it was thrown at my face. I finally slipped it on. I looked at all of my new fellow counselors.

"Alright. Enough stalling. Is there any actual reason you want me here? It isn't obviously to give me my Odesta shirt only," I stated firmly.

"Wow. Pretty and smart," Brutus said earning a slap from Enobaria.

"Alright. We need to talk to you," Maysilee said cocking her head to the side.

"About?" I questioned while gesturing to continue on with my hand.

"Well we want to challenge Everlark to a paintball match. Loser have to trade off one of their counselors," Annie giggled.

I smiled. "Let's do it! I would love to have my two best friend from in the same camp," I said.

Everyone knew I was talking about Desiree and Annie. The three of us used to be friend before this beg fight between the camps broke us up. Maysilee used to be in our group but she started hanging out with Haymitch a lot and she sort of drifted out of our group. She was still our friend but weren't as close. The same thing happened with Katniss but she became friends with Madge who didn't really like me as much. She was invited to our group but she declined our offer. Katniss drifted away because Madge needed a friend and it seemed like no one wanted to be her friend. They also got close when they started being in the same cabin. We were sad she drifted away but she was still a close friend.

"Wait. I have a better idea. Instead of losing one. How about two?" I said waving two fingers in the air.

Everyone smirked. I put my hand in and everyone joined me. We rose our hands.

Little did everyone know what I was playing.

_*The Next Day* _

We drove the jet skis to Everlark. I played with my hair once we got to the shorts. We were all in black shorts and our Odesta tees. I knew about beach day. We pushed through the bush and I blew a whistle. Everyone looked at us. I wanted to disappear because everyone was giving me dirty looks. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Campers and counselors. It felt really awkward. I guess Annie figured out my discomfort because she pushed me behind her and started talking.

"Alright Everlark. Enough fooling around. All counselors need to follow us. Now," Annie said.

The girls started off while the boys waited to make sure all the counselors followed us. I felt someone breathing right down my neck. I had a feeling it was Cato. He was extremely mad at me. He thinks what we had was fake, which it wasn't. I actually liked him. I looked and it was Cato breathing down my neck. He was leaning way over since he was way taller than me. I felt really uncomfortable. I sped up a little bit and walked between Annie and Maysilee.

"Ann, Mays, Cato is trying to make feel uncomfortable while I'm here," I whispered to tell.

"Ignore him," Cashmere barked at me.

"What she means is that if he can't realize you should be treated right, he shouldn't be big in your life," Enobaria whispered to me.

"Thanks Cash. Thanks Baria," I said hugging the two of them.

I ran ahead of the group. I got the the area and disappeared behind a huge stump with step leading up to it. It was way too tall for anyone to easily get up there. I watched everyone file in and I stayed hidden. Everyone sat down. I waited until the Odesta boys walked in and crossed their arms. I started up the steps and sat down at the top. Everyone was looking for me. I grabbed a whistle out of my pockets and blew it way louder than I needed to. Everyone jumped then all eyes were on me.

"Alright peeps! Listen up. We have a proposal for all of you," I smirked.

Cato walked up to me and grabbed my ankles. He pulled me down and onto his shoulder. I knew this is his way of saying that only Everlark people are allowed on the ridiculously over sized stump. He dropped me onto the ground. Gloss started to help me but I smacked his hand away. I got up and walked around the back of the benches. I stopped behind Peeta. I played with his blonde hair just to make him uncomfortable. He was like my brother. Our dads were once best friends so they got us together and we became best friends. We were both happy when we started to counsel at Everlark. I could fell Peeta shiver under the cold feel of my wet fingers. I nodded at Annie. She nodded back and she started talking.

"Hello Everlark. We have a challenge for you. A paintball challenge. Winning camp can take two counselors from the losing camp," Annie said smiling.

"You already have one of ours," Peeta mumbled while I grabbed another one of his blonde locks.

"I'm sorry Peeta but I couldn't hear you. Could you please repeat that?" I asked twirling his hair on my finger.

"I didn't say anything Clover," he said swallowing deeply.

"That's what I thought," I said pulling lightly on his hair.

"Are you all in?" Maysilee asked?

"You can get me back," I added.

Peeta grabbed me and pulled me onto my stomach. I stood up and everyone cheered. I heard some one yell 'Let's get our Clover back!' in a loud voice. I guess no one was truly that mad at me. I smiled as I snuck up to Annie and Maysilee. I wrapped my arms around the girls' necks.

"Are you up for it? On Everlark grounds. Not tomorrow after the kids leave but the day after. Before we need to start worrying about camp two," I said before guiding my group to our jet skis so we could head back to Odesta to prepare for the biggest battle in camp history.

If only everyone knew my true colors and what would happen.

_*The Day After The Campers Have Gone Home* _

It's time. It's time for everything to happen.

It's time to expose who I am on the inside.

Desiree POV

I look at Katniss. She is sitting facing Prim. Prim and Rue are going to be junior counselors at camps two to four. They won't be in this big match though. I watched Katniss hug Prim extra tight before Prim and Rue took off. I came and sat beside Katniss.

"Calm down Kitty Kat," I said wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm worried about Clove," she said.

"Why? Why are you so concerned about that traitor?" I asked spitting out the word 'traitor' like venom.

"Because she still is our friend. No matter what happened, we can't turn our backs on Clove," she stated.

I knew she was right. I feel like maybe I should of made peace with her the first chance I got. I didn't and now I feel like I messed up and I'm blaming her.

"I just wish Clove was on our team," I stated swallowing my words.

"Your wish is my command," a voice giggled.

I whipped around and saw Clove. I walked up to her, not completely sure I should trust her. I saw Peeta and Marvel grab her and lift her off the ground. That set me off.

"Put her down!" I barked at the boys.

They looked at me like I was insane but they set Clove down. I ran and hugged her. She held me just as tight. I pulled away and looked into her emerald eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her pushing her dark hair off her face.

"I came to join my team. I have a confession. I was playing Odesta. I gave you both the same story but the one I gave you was true. I knew you were all my true friends. I just knew I could get our old crew back together doing what I did," she said to me.

"Me, you, Katniss, Annie, and Maysilee?" I questioned.

She nodded. I went to my bag. I threw an Everlark paintball shirt as her and she pulled it on. I helped her fill her gun with orange paint balls. Odesta had blue paint balls. She turned her gun up right. I hugged he one more time. I heard the battle bell ring. Clove took off running. I followed her but not close enough she would know I was here. She ran square into Cashmere. Cashmere looked her up and down.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

Clove looked down at her shirt. She lowered her gun and Cashmere did the same.

"Are you tricking Everlark?" she asked Clove excitedly.

"Actually, I'm showing off my true choice of camp," she said raising her gun.

"Wha-"

Cashmere was cut off by Clove shooting her in the chest. She flew back and sat up. Clove wove before looking at me. She shrugged and pointed at the loudspeaker.

"Cashmere has been taken out of the battle," the voice said over the speaker.

Cashmere exited the field. We decided to use the field we use for capture the flag. It is basically a glorified trail we put blocks in for hiding behind. It was a huge field. I hugged Clove. she pulled away, stared into my eyes and spoke.

"Let's go kick some Odesta butt."

_*Way Later* _

I brushed my red locks off my face. I sat on the side lines. It was down to Clove and Enobaria. Neither of them knew where the other was. I looked at Maysilee and Annie. They were the reason I was out and Clove was nearly out. We were also the reason they were out.

_*Flashback*_

_Clove and I were stalking down the field. We saw Annie and Maysilee at the same time they saw us. We shot at them while they shot at us. Both our shots were dead on while only Maysilee's was a direct hit on me. Annie missed Clove so they three of us were out and Clove was still in. I watched Clove sprint off while the three of us went to the side lines. That was the last I saw of Clove. She was the only person left on our team but she managed to clear of Brutus, Gloss, and Finnick. She would win. She will win._

_*End Of Flashback*_

It was currently time for the final battle. Whoever spotted their opponent first would have the upper hand. I saw Rue, Prim, Rory, and Jonah come through the trees and sit on the bench. Rue taps my shoulder and points up and the tree. I see Clove sitting up there. I watch as Enobaria cautiously stalks over into the area. I look at Clove who is aiming at Enobaria. She take one shot but slips from her spot. Her gun falls to the ground while she catches a branch. If this shot missed Enobaria, we have this fight lost. Enobaria turns just before the shot hits her stomach causing her to fall onto her butt. Clove won this! Cato runs to catch Clove before she falls white Brutus goes to help Enobaria. I scream and hug Marvel. We won! Clove was finally on the ground again and I ran to tackle-hug her. Odesta walked up to us.

"Well you won fair and square. Who do you want to come to Everlark? Clove won't count because she was a part of your team the whole battle," Enobaria stated.

I looked at Clove.

"Your choice. You won this," I said to her.

She looked at Cinna and Portia before turning back to the Odesta counselors.

"We don't want any counselors. We want something different that we both benefit from," she said.

Everyone was confused. I think I knew what Clove was thinking though.

"We want this rivalry to stop. Why can't we leave this behind us? Cinna and Portia. You two don't have to like each other but don't drag us into this. No fighting or else we will get something new," she said with a flare in her eyes I have never seen.

"She's right. Why should we have our camps fight? We don't have to be friends but we should try. I think Clove has had a brilliant idea," Cinna stated.

"I agree. No more rivalry. Just everyone should be friends," Portia said smiling.

That's it. Our fighting is over. We all agreed.

_*The Next Year* _

This year is so different. Since Clove ended the fighting, we all became close friends. We were having the big welcome back fire. Clove pulls in on a jet ski with Odesta jet skis following behind. Odesta and Everlark are having one big fire. I'm glad everything worked out.

I couldn't be happier.

I hugged Clove before Cato pulled her into him. I snuggled up to Marvel. We all started to sing once Clove put on Starships by Nicki Minaj.

_Red one_  
_Let's go to the beach, each_  
_Let's go get away_  
_They say, what they gonna say?_  
_Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light_  
_Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by_  
_The Patrón, own, let's go get it on_  
_The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone_  
_Is it two, three, leave a good tip_  
_I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits_

_I'm on the floor, floor_  
_I love to dance_  
_So give me more, more,_  
_'Til I can't stand_  
_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_  
_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

_Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop_  
_I own that_  
_And I ain't paying my rent this month_  
_I owe that_  
_But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like_  
_That's our life, there's no end in sight_  
_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_  
_Now spend all your money cause today's pay day_  
_And if you're a G, you a G, G, G_  
_My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki_

_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_  
_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_  
_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3] _

I laughed and everyone joined me. We were all best friends now.

Everyone is happy this happened.

**There it is. Please review and favorite. I want a few more votes before I post the possible final book in the Broken Glass series. So if you haven't, please go vote in the poll on my profile. I really hoped everyone enjoyed this story.** **I love you all.**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


End file.
